Question: Rewrite ${((9^{3})(5^{4}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{3})(5^{4}))^{-10} = (9^{(3)(-10)})(5^{(4)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{3})(5^{4}))^{-10}} = 9^{-30} \times 5^{-40}} $